Ace on Titan
by BlackAnimeNerd
Summary: Ace Stelgate is an average boy who experienced an earth shattering event, the Colossal Titan breaking a hole in Wall Maria. This is the story of Ace going through boot camp and Titan attacks as he grows from a determined boy to a harden soldier of the Garrison.
1. Chapter 0: An Average Soldier is Born

Chapter 0: An average soldier is born

On an average summer's day in 836, an average boy born to two average parents. His name was Ace Stelgate. He had average brown hair and average green eyes. He was slightly taller than average. Besides that he was completely average. He lived in Wall Maria with his father, mother, and younger brother William. Ace's father, Harry, was a part of the Garrison Regiment. Ace was looked up to his dad...mostly because he was up on the wall a lot...and because he was taller than him. Besides all that his dad was a real cool guy. Harry would always tell Ace stories of staring at Titans and cleaning cannons all day. For some reason, those stories always entertained Ace and William.

Ace spent most of his childhood playing with his brother who was three years younger than him. Every once and while would see his crazy neighbor Eren Jaeger. Ace never talked to him, but always thought he was weird. He thought Eren's sister Mikasa was attractive even he never her heard talk before. He also had doubt Mikasa was actually Jaeger's sister, but never tried to figure it out. Ace also saw Eren talk to some weird wimpy blonde kid named Armin. Ace usually stayed away from them out of fear of Mikasa. The word around town is that she's a bit...crazy. And strong.

"Hey Dad, when can I join the Garrison?" Ace asks on that fateful day in 845.

"Well you have to get through training and the instructor there is…" Harry says trying to find to describe the boot camp instructor. "Really effective."

"I want to join the Military Police." William says proudly.

"You guys don't want to join your uncle in the Scout Regiment." Their mom, Jane, says putting breakfast on the table. "He says it's really exciting."

"I don't actually want to go outside the walls." Ace explains. "Plus I want to play with the cannons."

"I want to join the Military Police because I want to serve the king." William says with a glimmer in the eye.

"The king can take care of himself." Ace complains. The young Ace always hated the idea of a guy in totally control of all of humanity.

"Now Ace don't bad mouth the king." Jane tells her oldest son. "He's in charge to keep the rest of us safe."

Ace sighs, "Yeah because I love how the king is going out killing Titans."

Harry stands up and pats his boys on the head. He kisses his wife on the cheek. "I'm off to Maria to clean her cannons."

"Bye." Ace, William, and Jane reply waving.

Harry waves before closing the door. The boys finish their breakfast a couple minutes later. After they put their dishes in the sink, the two went outside to play. Ace and William usually play Scout vs. Titan. One of them would hit the other a stick until they beg for mercy. Then they would switch. Jane got mad at her boys when they came back before all bruised up, Harry assured her they would be fine.

While they were playing, a huge skinless hand appeared on the wall. The boys stopped hitting each other and stare. A huge skinless head appeared above the wall. William asks his brother trembling in fear, "Is that...a Titan?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get Mom." Ace says grabbing William's hand. He drags his younger brother back to their house. They bursts into the door. Jane is about to ask what they're doing back so early when Ace yells, "There's a Titan as big as the wall outside!"

Jane drops the dish she was cleaning and rushes outside. She stands there in horror for second then grabs her boys' hands. She tells them they're leaving for a while. Suddenly there's a loud boom. Ace looked up and saw bits of wall flying in the air. Did that really big Titan...break the wall, Ace thought. As the three run to the other end of the city, they pass by the town center. There's a huge hole in the wall and Titans were coming in the city. People were screaming and running away. William spotted a guy with a book and a stick walking the opposite direction yelling nonsense.

"What about Dad?" William asks as they reach the gate out of the city.

"He'll be fine." Mom assures us as they walk through the gate. The boats to leave the city were beginning to fill up. Lucky for the three, they got on a boat quickly. When they got settled on the boat, William started to shake and was about to cry. Jane brings her scared child close to her to comfort him.

"Mom, what if Dad doesn't make it?" Ace asks putting his head in knees.

"Don't talk like that." She responds pulling her other child close. "Daddy will be fine."

"Mom that Titan was bigger than the wall!" Ace yells. "There's no way..."

Suddenly there was another huge boom. A Titan, an armored Titan, broke through the gate. It stopped. Its mouth opened and fire came out. A few moments later the boats were off leaving people behind screaming. While Ace hoped his dad made it out, after seeing the two new Titans, he wasn't expecting a miracle. He looked over and saw his neighbor Eren looking over the side of the boat. He looked furious. Ace could sorta hear what Jaeger said. Something about killing all the Titans. Stelgate wasn't worried about killing all the Titans. He was just worried about taking care of his mom and brother. "Dad, I'll take care of them now." He says to himself leaning against his mom. "I promise." With that, he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Ace Meets Boot Camp

Chapter 1: Ace meets Boot Camp

After the breach of Wall Maria in the Shiganshina District, all the refugees was sent into Wall Rose. Since there wasn't enough resources to take care of both Wall Rose citizens and Wall Maria refugees, starvation was a major problem. Ace and his family was lucky because since he didn't have a father, they usually got food first. Eventually officials decided they had to deal with the overpopulation problem. They sent all able body refugee men on a suicide mission to take back Wall Maria. Almost all of them died, but it solved the problem.

As soon as Ace reached the age, he went to boot camp to join the Garrison Regiment. His mother and brother wished him luck as he left. Ace was going with Eren and his friends. He didn't want to talk to them because they gave him a weird vibe. Well only Jaeger and Armin. He sorta fascinated by Mikasa.

After all the new recruits got dressed in their new uniforms, they all stood in the common area of the training grounds. Ace stood next to a girl about his height with short brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. On his other side was a guy who was a little shorter than him with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. Ace wanted to talk to the girl next to him, but the commander in charge walks on the field. He was bald and had really sunk in eyes. He didn't see that bad and mean.

"OKAY LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" The man yells making all the trainees to stand at attention. "MY NAME IS INSTRUCTOR KEITH SHADIS! AND FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES I AM YOUR GOD FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS! YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERY SINGLE WORD I SAY AND DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT! GOT IT?!"

"YES SIR!" The trainees yell in response.

Shadis walked around to some of the trainees and ask them why they're here. Some were here to join the Scouts, some for the Garrison, and some for the Military Police. One of the Military Police hopefuls named Jean got headbutted by Shadis. That shook up Ace a bit. Stelgate heard a quiet giggle. He looked over to the girl next to him. She gave him a smile. He smiles back. He turns forward again to see the instructor inches from his face. Ace immediately stands straighter and taller. He also does the military salute, right fist over the heart and left fist on the back.

"WHY WERE YOU SMILING?!" Shadis yells.

"SIR, I DON'T KNOW, SIR!" Ace yells back.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, MAGGOT?!" The instructor screams.

"TO JOIN THE GARRISON, SIR!" Ace screams back.

"Why is that?" Keith asks at a normal volume.

"To follow in the footsteps of my father." Stelgate responds at the same volume surprised that the instructor lowered his voice.

Shadis nods and walks away. Once he was out of earshot, Ace let a sigh and relaxed. A couple minutes later, Ace and everyone else heard a loud munch. The source of this sound was a girl eating a potato. Everyone was shocked to see this. Of course Shadis stopped what he was doing and immediately went over. He stands in front of her and asks, "Why, in the name of the Walls, are you eating a potato?"

"You...don't know why people eat potatoes?" The girl asks bewildered by the question. Shadis stands there in shock by the girl's response. He doesn't know what to say to that. Ace was surprised too. Why was this girl eating a potato? Potato girl breaks off a piece of her potato and hands it to the instructor. "Here, if you want it?"

That earns Potato girl the special reward of running around the entire camp until night. After instructor Shadis introduced himself, he sent the trainees to change out of their uniforms into normal clothes. As Ace was walking to the male barracks, the guy standing next to him catches up to him.

"How's it going, dude?" The guy says to Stelgate with a huge smile on his face. "The name is Frank Kens. Nice to meet you."

"Ace Stelgate." Ace replies. "So why are you here?"

"I needed something to keep me busy." Frank answers. "I'm planning to join the Garrison. It seems like the safest and easiest to get in. You're planning to join the Garrison too, right?"

"Yeah." Ace says as the two enter the barracks. "My dad was part of the Garrison so I decided I would join after the…"

Ace suddenly remembered the day that changed his life forever. He slowly zoned out remembering what happened that day until Frank finally gets his attention. Ace snaps out and realizes that everyone is dressed. Ace quickly gets dressed and follows Frank to the mess hall. Inside Ace spots that girl that stood next to him a couple hours before sitting all alone. Frank and he sits next her after they got her food.

"Hey." Ace says to the girl. "My name is Ace. What's your name?"

"Topaz." She answers with a smile. She looks at Frank. "What's your name?"

"Frank Kens at your service." He responds. "So why are you here Ms. Topaz?"

"I'm planning to join the Scouts." She says. "What branches are you two planning to join?"

"Well since you're going to the Scouts, I guess I am too." Frank replies.

"I'm joining the Garrison." Ace answers. Topaz snickers a bit. "What's so funny about the Garrison?"

"Nothing...if you want a boring life." She says smiling. "Don't you want to go on an adventure outside the walls, Ace?"

"I just want to be certain that I can be around for my mother and brother." Stelgate explains to her. "Since my dad is…"

"What about your dad?" Topaz asks really interested. She even leaned forward a bit. "Was he in the Garrison?"

"Yeah. He was on Wall Maria." Ace says. Frank and Topaz stare at him. "And yes. I was there when the Colossal Titan kicked the hole in the wall and the Armored Titan rammed a hole in the wall."

"You were in Shiganshina?" Frank and Topaz asks very surprised. Ace nods.

Topaz gets up and sits next to Ace. She looked super interested in Ace now. She asks Ace about what he saw. Part of him wants to tell her to go screw off, but he found her attractive so he did explain what happened that day. Somehow talking about it didn't make him feel bad, but actually better. Frank asks if the Colossal Titan was actually skinless man? Ace nods in conformation. Frank responds with, "And he grabbed the wall? That must been real painful. With rocks all up in his muscles."

After Ace finished his story, Jean and Eren were about fight. Topaz looks annoyed. Ace noticed and asks why. She says she hates when guys act like male animals hyped up on testosterone. A few seconds into the confrontation, Jean sticks his hand out in sign of peace. Eren rejects it and walks away. Jean seems puzzled by this...until Mikasa walks past. Jean is completely in awe of her. He stops her and tries to talk her, but Eren's "sister" stares at him then walks off without saying any. Jean stands there for a second then walks out.

Topaz starts to laugh, "That was hilarious. That sucker got totally shot down."

"At least he tried." Frank says. "Well, I could totally get her though."

"You can't." Ace says. "She was my neighbor back in Shiganshina. Her name is Mikasa and she doesn't talk to any besides Eren and Armin."

Frank sighs loudly, "Man. She's the only cute girl here."

"Come man there's other cute girls here." Ace tells his new friends. "Like Topaz over here."

The girl blushes a bit, "Stop it Ace, you're too nice."

Eventually all the trainees had to go to bed. Frank heads off to the barracks. Ace was following him until Topaz stopped him. The trainee starts to get nervous...and excited. He says, "What's up, Topaz?"

"Do you really think I'm cute?" She asks looking at the ground. "Please tell me you weren't kidding."

"I was completely serious." Ace responds smiling. He lets out a yawn. "I'm going to bed. Good night beautiful."

Ace goes to his barracks. He sits on his bed which is next to Frank's. Of course Frank asks where he was. Ace didn't want to tell Kens the truth because he was afraid word would spread around boot camp. So he told he had to go the bathroom. Frank didn't really believe him, but left it alone. Ace fell asleep wondering what his mother and brother are doing. Also wondering why Topaz asked if he was telling the truth when he said she was cute. He eventually stopped wondering and fell asleep.


End file.
